


Cubismo

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cubismo, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "Y si la vida era sueño, entonces para Tony Stark era un sueño de rosas rojas floreciendo."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange





	Cubismo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está escrito para la Semana del pecado Ironstrange que fue organizada por la página de FB "Infinity Facial Hair Bros". La narración es un poco extraña porque se intentó seguir la corriente del cubismo. Si no están leyendo esto con datos o internet, les recomiendo darse una segunda vuelta después para que vean las ediciones. Este es un trabajo gráfico y literario. Pecado uno: la Gula.

**Cubismo**

**.**

_"Cuando hacíamos cubismo, no teníamos ninguna intención de hacer cubismo, sino únicamente de expresar lo que teníamos dentro"._   
_Pablo Picasso._

_La Guernica de Tony Stark_.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que la vida era sueño. Tony relacionaba el nombre del autor de la cita con un caldero y un barco. No se le podía culpar por no recordar a los viejos poetas, él era un hombre de ciencia y de filosofía cuando estaba relacionada con su discutible moral.

Y si la vida era sueño, entonces la realidad no existía. Seguiría tomando alcohol hasta que los cuatro litros de líquido rojo se volvieran del color del whisky sin una sola consecuencia, porque todo se volvería una solitaria nube de pensamientos nunca pensados. Y su padre dijo que la vida era guerra y su madre dijo que la vida era amor, ¿pero qué sabían los muertos si sus órganos ya habían sido comidos por los gusanos? ¿Y qué sabían los recuerdos de los muertos?

Cada que la noche llegaba, Tony podía beber hasta sofocarse y escuchar música sin que la radio estuviera prendida. Los solos de guitarra en sus oídos. Los poderosos coros resonando. Y Rhodey en su mente, ellos en los años noventa. Aquellos en los que rieron con tanta fuerza que sus gargantas se lastimaron.

¿Recordaba Rhodey el jazz? ¿Recordaba el soul? ¿Las voces rasposas? Un poco de ayuda de parte de los amigos. Estaban en sus veintes. Brillaban, se fusionaban como los átomos de hidrogeno en el sol, explotaban. Dios sabe que explotaban.

Luego Rhodey se fue al ejército. Rhodey no hablaba de sus misiones, pero Tony lo entendía. Rhodey lo sabía. Mientras que Rhodes podía ir y venir de la guerra, Tony nunca salía de ella, estaba oyendo constantemente los disparos, las detonaciones, los gritos. Tony calculaba los riesgos, construía más armas en su cabeza, bebía para mantenerse despierto y tan funcional como fuese posible.

La pregunta de si algún día iba a mejorar, se paseaba por su mente, porque mira, todo lucía eterno. El infinito acechando su alma, el ocaso que nunca se acababa. La peor batalla era la que se libraba contra uno mismo. Tony había gastado toda su vida peleando contra sí mismo. Casi cuatro docenas de luchas perdidas.

Y seguía bebiendo. A veces, la velocidad de sus pensamientos y de sus dedos lo sorprendía. Tomó tanto veneno que se hizo inmune. Siempre quiso más. El peligro es adictivo.

¿Cuál fue su delito? ¿Haber nacido? No se salvaría ni rezando. Le quedaba el consuelo de que siempre fue ateo. María era la que se persignaba y rezaba por la salvación de la familia Stark, ¿de qué le sirvió? Si todo parecía una condena. Castigo terrenal.

_El hombre extraño que llora_.

No vivió hasta que supo lo que era estar triste, hasta que saboreó la decepción. Las rocas se cayeron por el desfiladero. La naturaleza se murió por la agresividad del desmoronamiento de la gran montaña. Lo que se construyó durante siglos se derrumbó en segundos. Así de cruel era el tiempo para los seres vivos. El mundo actual siguió consumiendo, todos eran desechables, todos eran sustituibles.

Hasta que no lo son.

El hombre extraño lloró al ver la guerra.

Stephen Strange no lo iba a perder en esta vida, así como lo hizo en otras. Llegó a la existencia de Tony Stark mucho antes. Antes de que sucediera Iron man, pero desde entonces, el genio ya estaba peleando batallas que parecen no tener fin, ya estaba luchando como si eso fuera lo único que supiera hacer.

Tony Stark pintó la Guernica en cada universo.

Stephen pudo haberse alejado de Tony en sus peores momentos, pero se quedó. No desperdiciaría otra oportunidad, dado que su alma espero durante mucho tiempo para que pudieran reunirse de nuevo.

Partículas de luz revolotearon, Tony que tuvo tanta vida, no tuvo libertad.

Pero el hombre que lloró nunca se movió.

_"Él nunca entendió lo mucho que significó para mí que me hiciera ver lo maravilloso que es estar vivo, ni supo que se me llenó el corazón de amor cada que me dijo que el universo fue hecho para que nos encontráramos. Entró a mi vida como si fuera lo natural, lo obvio, lo destinado. Él me hizo ser mejor. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que lo amaba. Y desde entonces su nombre, es mi nombre favorito. No volveré a ser el mismo jamás. No quiero volver a ser el mismo jamás."_

...

Todavía pasó diez años golpeándose contra el pecho. _Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa_. Pero el hombre que lloró se mantuvo inamovible.

Aunque Tony Stark pensó que las guerras eran eternas, se le olvidó que también existían las temporadas de calma. Nunca viviría tranquilo, seguiría peleando, pero no estaba solo. Y si Stephen seguía con él, tenía la sensación de que podría empezar a ganar las batallas. No habría más alcohol volviéndose uno con la sangre, ahora tendría hambre de amor, devoraría cada trozo de cariño que recibiera de Stephen. Siempre estaría con el estómago vacío, listo para los platillos de pasión.

Y si la vida era sueño, entonces para Tony Stark era un sueño de rosas rojas floreciendo. 


End file.
